


Yuuri!!! on Ice Magic AU~ True Rome

by GoldenUriel



Series: Yuuri!!! on Ice: Magic AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Children, F/M, Food mention, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Harassment, Snake mention, they are 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: This Magic AU is a diary series for Sara and maybe some others. It will take place over the span of 10 years, or more. IDK. We'll see how it goes.





	1. May 17, 4021- Our Chance

We might go to the castle today. Michele and I aren’t exactly sure what we’re going there to do, but it will make sure that our parents get to eat in our absence. It was the least we could do being children of magic.

Let me explain: Every other week, the kingdom will send officials to get children and teens who know magic and take them to the castle. Most were never seen again.

“That means they’re **happy**.” The village kids are told.

We aspired to be everything the official looking people wanted. Girls had to have formed breasts, and guys had to have muscle. That was the only reason I didn’t trust what they said. Yet, we had to eat. We had to have money.

But were we good enough to get such a life? Michele and I are 12, so we are the perfect age. We both had very powerful magic. My ice could reach over 6 feet away. Michele has strength magic and can lift me up with one arm. He helped to make the house we live in now.

I wonder if my chest is big enough, though. We tried hard to help them grow, and I got them before a lot of the village girls.

We even packed until this morning in hopes of making it. Kids like us were only allowed to bring three things with us plus a family heirloom. Brother and I decided on the Baby Dragon Claw earrings. We each wear one on opposite ears. ~~If I~~

Papa just called me, so I have to go. The officials are here. I’m hoping it’s enough.


	2. May 18, 4021

So we came to the castle a few hours ago.

It smelled so nice! The people looked just like mine but cleaner, happier, healthier. Maybe this is what we will turn into. When I asked our guide, he said we would if we were good. At some point Mickey had to leave because the masculine people and feminine people live in different places.

Right now it’s night time, and most of us are sleeping. I guess I’ll tell you what happened when I left to go see the officials.

There was a lot of poking and uncomfortable stares. They even asked if I had hair around my…area. I told them not yet, and they wrote something down. There were 11 other girls with me. We stood in a line.

When it was time for us to prove that we had magic, I made an ice sculpture to look like a horse. It made me tired, but I reminded myself I would get to rest after I got to the castle.

Only me and four other girls were chosen. The others cried and their parents begged. They gave me five minutes to say goodbye and get my things. Mickey sat beside me because he made it too!

I chose my journal (you), a homemade satchel, and my bath salts that I got for my birthday. Michele brought a cloak, his mask, and his journal. Both of us love to write. My parents cried, but they were happy for us. They got a whole bag of gold coins!

I still don’t feel good about this process 100%, but they were so happy. They can live now!

A big female told me and the other feminine people that we were going to do it all again tomorrow, so to get some rest. I guess I should sleep now, but I’ll write more as soon as I can!


	3. May 20, 4021- Truth

I hate it here. This wasn’t what I dreamed of.

Yesterday we were poked, prodded, and tested again. Then we were split up into even smaller groups. Then we were put in a room with other people from other villages that the kingdom ruled. My brother was in another group it seemed.

In this new room, we…we were told to undress and bathe in front of a group of royals. The look in their eye was familiar. Hunger. There were some masculine ones bathing there too. The water smelled nice, and it was warm.

I think there were a total of 20 of us. I felt so unsafe as the royals pointed and talked. Then…then they chose which ones they wanted. I didn’t understand until a man in a reddish-purple outfit and gold took me to a room to dry off. I was the only one he chose. He gave me a dress the same color as his clothing and told me to follow him.

“Mister, what will I be doing?”  
He didn’t look at me when he answered, “You’ll be making my master very very happy.”  
“How?”  
A sinister aura, “You’ll see.”

In the bedroom, there were lots of people there with long black hair. Naked. Wet. What was that stench?

A man about 20 years of age rose up from the middle. Another servant put a robe on him. He seemed hard everywhere. His eyes were sharp. Hunger. He looked at me.

This man had black horns tipped with red and were taller than all the others I had seen in the castle. His own hair was the color of mine, and I hated it. Eyes like a murky sky. The marking on his left eye looked like snakes or a dragon curled up in itself.

“What’s your name?”  
I wouldn’t let him scare me, “S-Sara.” My voice betrayed me.  
“Nice to *umph* meet you, Sara.” After he bit his lip, his attention turned to a woman beside me. “Put her in the dress while I talk to her.”

In an instant, I was being pulled every which way and stuffed into some fabric and metal.

“My name is Jean-Jacques Leroy. I will be your new master. Your job will be to do whatever I want you to do with no complaints. You’ll also let me do anything to you, no complaints. Call me Master JJ or Prince JJ, whatever is easier. If you use your magic against me, you **die**. That is, unless I _really_ like you.”

Suddenly, all the hands were gone, and I was standing in the center of the room. I was wearing clothes, but I still felt naked. All of the eyes that weren’t on the prince were on me. My wrists were heavy with…gold!

There was gold all over my body. I was dressed in white, and you could see most of my legs. My stomach was bare, but my top was covered well enough.

He told me how beautiful I looked and made me sit on his lap…I can’t bear to write how he explored my body or repeat the questions he asked me. I knew this wasn’t good. I knew it. I knew it.

The cold started to spread from my fingertips. His hand slunk to my throat. “Nuh-uh-uh. Death, remember?”

My hands curled into fists instead. “Please, stop.” My eyes burned with tears. “Please?” I sniffled.

His hot breath on my neck made me wanna puke, “Please, what?”

“P-l-please, Master!” I gasped.

He chuckled and let me go along with the words, “Good girl.” Then I was sent to fetch him a snack from the kitchen. I was followed by the man again.

“So as you can see, you will be part of the harem of the middle prince. He has a thing for beauties with hair such as yours. That is why you were chosen. Your brother will be trained for the army.”

I wiped my tears and nodded. It made sense. Why else would they need so many? Enough for the princes and the army.

“How should I address you, sir?”

“Mister Leo is fine.” There was some surprise in his voice. “He seems to really want you to be special. Usually, he’d have the new one join his snack-time orgy.“

I knew that word. The bartender also had ice magic and taught me how to use mine. I learned a lot there. I would learn a lot more here. Master JJ needs me now. Must go.

============================================  
Master JJ didn’t want much with me today. He just wanted to talk to me and apologized about what he had done. He claimed he was so entranced with me that he lost all control. Then he just asked me to perform some magic tricks for him.

I did a trick I learned when I was very young. I made orbs that got bigger and bigger and then stuck them together to make an ice-man. He clapped. I made them smaller and turned them into cups for his drink.

All the time I ignored the sick feeling in my stomach. I finally couldn’t take anymore and asked to leave.

“You don’t hate me, do you?”

I hate everything about this place! “No, Master JJ. I could never hate you.”

His hand reached for me, and I flinched at the memory of them all over me. He sighed. “If you say so.” He pat my head and let me go.

During our time alone, the harem members learn more about the castle, the people, or practice. There are two types of practice for us, but…I couldn’t bring myself to do the one that didn’t have to do with my magic powers.

OH, I GOT TO SEE MY BROTHER! He was hurt, but he said he likes the training. It had been a while since I saw my magic tattoo, a golden symmetrical pattern in the middle of my face. Seeing it on my brother was warm in this cold place. He kept going on about how he loved seeing other types of magic and had made a lot of friends. When he noticed I hadn’t made any, he pat me on the back and said that I would soon.

I got called back by Mister Leo. Master JJ wanted to see me. I nodded and hugged Michele goodbye.

“Who was that?” He ordered.

“My twin brother, Michele.”

The sound he made sounded like it was ok. When I got back to Master’s room, he said he wanted to show me something. I had to sit on his lap to get it. He even moved someone with different parts than I to make space. There was no way I could refuse, so I shook the memory and did as ordered.

Luckily, it was just introducing me to the others by name. There were 9 others. He never kept more than 10 at a time unless there was a special reason.

None of them really stood out except for a quiet boy named Seung-gil. His hair was shorter than all the others. He was mute and his eyes were kind. Two years younger than me.

“He’s a bit of a klutz, so I allowed him to have short hair since his long hair got caught on a lot of things. He’s the child of some maid that recently passed away.”

JJ stood and set me on the floor, “You can leave if you want, but you should get used to being in my room.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I must go now. Please get along with the others.”

And I did. We talked…well most of us talked about where we came from and similar things. The oldest was a girl named Kenkyo, Japanese. She sung praises of Master JJ’s kindness and how she was shocked that he touched me like that on the first day.

Maybe I was too quick to judge. This must have been how it was in the world of royals.

Anyways, it’s bedtime. There’s a lot of training for me to do tomorrow, and I won’t be in my own room for a while. Goodnight.


	4. May 25, 4021- A Good Day in the Castle

Today was a good day. I’ve been getting used to life in the castle. Michele and I get to eat dinner together now that his troupe and my harem are on similar schedules. It’s been great to see him more, but he told me tonight that he wouldn’t get to see me a lot since he’s gotta do some more intense training.

His friends seem nice. I haven’t made any…except Seung-gil I guess. We are usually sent on errands together, and I saved him from a dog once. He really is a sweetheart. Sometimes he braids flowers into my hair.

The other members told me that we’re called JJ's “Styles” because none of us had the same type of magic. When talking to the others, I did mess up a little.

I asked Kenkyo if she was going to marry JJ since she was the oldest, but she said that he was already engaged to some woman. She seemed hurt, so I apologized.

“It’s fine because you’re new. You’re just now learning.”

“You’re so kind, Kenkyo.”

She then got everybody in line to brush each other’s hair. The two darkest Styles got their hair combed out instead because their hair wasn’t the same texture as ours. Ahadi and Kichaka were their names.

Master JJ entered, “Good job, everyone. Right on schedule. Sara, come here. Sit on the bed with me, and I’ll brush your hair.”

I did as told as the others whispered. He was gentle. It was nice and reminded me of home. I began to sing a song my mom used to sing when she brushed my hair. “‘O Sole Mio”

> Che bella cosa e’ na giornata ‘e sole  
>  n'aria serena dopo na tempesta!  
>  Pe’ ll'aria fresca pare già na festa  
>  Che bella cosa e’ na giornata ‘e sole.  
>  “Beautiful” said an unfamiliar voice. 

Someone gasped, “Seung-gil Lee just spoke!”

The boy covered his mouth.

JJ made me face him, “I knew I could always trust Leo’s judgement, but I never knew he’d bring home a gem such as you.” He snapped his fingers. His hand was under my chin. His eyes were so strong. “You’re absolutely perfect. Now close your eyes.”

My lids were shut and something was slipped over my neck.

“Now open them.”

I felt upon my neck and there was a necklace made of jewels and gold.

“This is your collar. It makes sure that everyone in the kingdom knows you belong to me. Usually it takes a week for my new Styles to earn one of these.”

My eyes couldn’t believe what they were seeing. I hugged Master JJ and thanked him. I wasn’t allowed to take it off, but I would never want to.

I must return to my beautiful master now. He wants me to sing him a lullaby.


	5. June 20, 4021- Nightingale

I’ve become the singer for Prince JJ. It has been a month since I came to the palace, and no one else has joined us Styles. Then again, no one has left. Apparently, that was rare. 

I was not allowed to ask about who I had replaced. I would always be curious about how and why whoever it was left. Hopefully, they were still alive. 

Because it has been a month, JJ wanted us to be shown off at the next party. I would sing while Kichaka and two boys played instruments. Seung-gil and Kyo were dancers. The others would show off their talents as well. 

In a moment I will be called to be fitted for an outfit. I am excited to feel the different fabrics against my skin. 

I was told that I would be singing with one of Prince Christophe’s harem members. Prince Christophe was the oldest prince and heir to the throne, so his harem was called the Ascendants. 

Michele has seen the oldest Prince, and said that he’s very pretty for a man. Maybe one day I can see him. 

My singing partner was someone who went by Ji and they were very kind to teach me songs of the land. I must go now. 


	6. June 22, 4021- The Party and the Prince

At the party, I finally felt comfortable here. All eyes were on me whenever I sang. Some of the members from other harems wanted to dance with me, but Mickey scared most of them away.

Seung-gil had finished dancing for the time being, so we went outside to rest. He showed me a secret garden.

“Are we allowed to be here?” I asked, worried about being punished.

He just giggled. There was a light in his eye that I had never seen. This is what home was.

There was a fountain where we stopped. In the middle of a maze. There were lights fueled by magic here and there, but you could still see the stars. The party was barely audible.

He made my hands clap a beat and he danced around the fountain. I joined in with a song. This is how my friends and I used to entertain at a huge party when we had food surplus due to good rain.

The next morning as I was fetching water for Master JJ, I hummed to myself. So many people congratulated me on such good performances. I was collecting water to wet towels for JJ’s head. He wasn’t feeling well after the party.

I was sitting on the edge of the impluvium when a voice startled me.

“You must belong to JJ.”

I nearly fell into the water, but an arm caught me.

“Now, now, we can’t have you getting wet like that.”

My eyes met the most beautiful spring green eyes. He had horns similar to Master’s except the black was on the tip.

“Th-thank you, sir. Um, could you tell I was a Style because of my necklace?”

“Quite the contrary. I did not even see it, but my brother has a type.” He kissed my hair as Prince JJ often would.

“Brother?”

The very beautiful stranger chuckled, “Can you not tell the oldest prince when you see one?”

I suddenly got on the ground to bow like we had been taught. “Prince Christophe, I apologize. I hope I was not too rude.”

“Enough with that! Stand please.”

I stood and he offered me a rose. “This is to say that you did great last night.” He placed the rose in my hair.

“Thank you, your highness.”

“Now you’d better get back to my brother. I’m sure he’s feeling ill after last night’s party. He’ll be needing all his Styles by his side today.”

“Yes, your highness.”

I carried the pot back. Prince Christophe really was pretty for a man. His lips looked soft, and his facial hair was neat. If such a man was in line to rule the kingdom, then I don’t think I had reason to worry.


	7. September 5, 4022- Apple

It’s been a long time, old friend. I’ve been so busy with taking care of Master JJ as part of his harem. He hasn’t touched me too much since he’s actually nicer than I thought. I shall document the important things later. For now, I shall speak on recent events.

Prince JJ calls me his Nightingale because I seem to have the perfect song for him. He knows many languages, so most of the time he knows what I’m saying. The others have made time to teach me songs from their homes.

Today I was singing for his lunch. We were out in a field. It would be getting cold outside soon, so my Prince decided to take advantage of the nice weather before it was gone.

It was a song that Kichaka had taught me. The others played in the grass or say and listened. I saw the oldest nearing and fell silent.

The others turned to see Prince Christophe and the Ascendants in all their glory.

Prince JJ stood, “What brings you here today, brother? You usually take your meals inside.”

“I was eating with all my beauties when I heard an enchanting voice coming from here. I decided song would be good for my digestion.”

“I am sure you have your own songstress. What happened to the one who performed at the last party?”

A cold feeling came from the elder, “He…got lost in the forest. His eyesight gave out, you know.”

I don’t know why, but that sounded like a lie. It was just the way he said it.

“Right. Well, please do feel free join us. My dear Nightingale, continue.”

I began again. Another set of blankets were set up for his majesty to sit on. Now I was in the middle of them. The brothers were closest to each other. Many of the Ascendants were older, at least 16.

When I was done, they all clapped. I asked if Prince JJ wanted another one, and he said no. Instead, he wanted me to sit with him. There was something familiar about him, protective. His hand played with my hair as I ate.

Music played from the wireless speaker. Although much of the world had decided to use magic alongside technology, Rome 2 relied more on the former.

The brothers talked as brothers do. They talked about me as if I weren’t there. Christophe tried to guess my age, but he was years off.

“I’m just tall for my age.” I replied.

“Do you practice any sort of growth magic?” The prince actually addressed me.

JJ got angry, “What are you suggesting? Apologize!”

“It is fine, my Prince.” I spoke to the other. “The answer is no, but I would not be surprised if you did.”

Prince JJ tried not to laugh, but stiffled a snicker. Some Ascendants were shocked, but I knew I was in no harm since me and the heir were on a similar wavelength.

Prince Christophe laughed aloud, “You are a great girl, Sara. My brother is lucky to have you. One great catch deserves another. Here.”

He tossed an apple to me. It was the same green as his eyes.

“Thank you, your highness.” I said and took a bite. I’m putting the stem here to remember.


	8. September 15, 4022- First Birthday in a Castle

Our birthday here was amazing! The cake was large! It was a nice break from mourning. Our village had been attacked by pirates. No one survived.

I’ve tried to write about this so many times. I think it’s ok now. Prince JJ’s wife was there. Her name was Isabella. She had short black hair and a smile like the sun.

They actually got married on the day of the attack. He still had us. So many had come and gone these past months. Some ran away. Many died from the shock of a new environment.

Kyo, Seung-gil, and I were the only ones still kicking. The new ones were nice. They looked up to me.

Anyways, Michele and I were 13 now. He would become an official member of the army. I would have more responsibilities.

I hope Prince JJ is in the mood for a song because I feel like singing so badly. If not, I shall find a place in one of the gardens.

So I did sing to JJ. Christophe was there too. It was only different because I was performing in front of someone new, the youngest Prince.

He had been bedridden since we got here and was walking about. He asked me to show him to the dining room.

“It’s silly. I’m a Prince here, and I have no clue where anything is anymore.”

“You must be the youngest. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Prince Guang-Hong.” I bowed low.

He guesses correctly that I belonged to Jean. A moment later, all Princes and the King were in the dining room. I was invited to stay and sing for them. Christophe was the one who brought it up.

Things turn around quickly. I couldn’t be sad anymore in a place like this. My new home. I was treated fairly. My Prince allowed Guang-Hong to have me for the night. I sang him “I’m Falling in Love with Someone” from Thoroughly Modern Millie.

According to his Nurses, it was the first night in a long time he hadn’t shivered in his sleep. I was glad to help. Seung-gil entered the room in the middle of my song and laid on my lap. I fell asleep sitting up that night.


	9. October 14, 4022- Why Me?

Well this place isn’t a good place, but it’s not because of any royalty. The Ascendants got mad at me for taking away the attention of their master.

I honestly hadn’t done anything. I was JJ’s girl. Those were the words I said. Yet they would not leave me alone. They’d be angels on front of our Masters, but would prick and pinch and harass me when their backs were turned.

When I went to Kyo for help, she said she couldn’t do anything and neither could I.

“Although we serve the same purpose, it is to different Masters. Ranks matter, sweetheart. I’m sorry.”

I was also advised not to tell on them since I had no proof. It was easy to put up with until I found a half-dead bird in my food.

Michele was there. I told him about the bullies, and he made sure that they knew I was under the protection of him and his friends who didn’t care who they served. When he got in a fight with a male Ascendant, my brother didn’t hold back. The Ascendant was cut on his arms and chin and covered in dirt.

His excuse was that he fell near a rosebush.

Next time they caught me, they undressed me and spat on me. They were beasts of jealousy. All Prince Christophe did was smile at me and treat me nice.

“You think you’re all that because the heir is kind to you?” Spite.  
“Do you think you, a lowly Style, could share your common speak with him?” Hate.  
“He is your ruler, not your equal!” Fear.  
“Untouched are you? Well, I’m going to ruin you!” Proof? Would I finally have proof?

I was about to turn them into centerpieces when a bunch of vines wrapped around the offenders and pulled them away.

“Put them in the dungeons or have them killed. I don’t want sch filth attending me anyways.”

“B-but Master! Prince Christophe! Have Mercy!”

“When you would not do the same?”

I felt arms gather me as I fell unconscious. It was a combination of the stress and the brick they hit me over the head with earlier.

It was purple outside when I woke up. The sun was setting. Prince JJ hugged me tight and told me I had been out for two days. Genuine worry.

The ones who attacked me were banished. As for the ones who kept the plan secret, I forgave them. They were weak. Or scared. I gave them the benefit of the doubt.

I was still a virgin. It’s not like I cared that much about it, but there’s no one in the world who wants rape as their first time.

Still, I should rest so that I can serve again as soon as possible.


	10. Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only get moments to write nowadays, so I shall keep my entries short until time comes to explain. (Totally not filler)

## November 3, 4022

Apparently, we could’ve gone to see our family this time of the year. Me and Michele are going to the house of one of his friends. We left yesterday. I want to write, but I am so tired. All I do is work. I’ll write once I get some rest.

## November 5, 4022

We must return to the castle by Christmas Eve. The village had a celebration for our return. Brother and I were not allowed to speak of our lives in the castle. There was a plesant surprise. An old female friend from the village had left before the attacks started. She was the cousin of Michele’s friend.  
She didn’t think anyone made it. At least there was some hope.

In her musings, she said, “The lives you lead there are not your own, huh?”  
“Why not?” I asked.  
“Because, if it were truly yours, you’d be able to tell us.”

She always was a ponderer, spoke in a strange way. We’ll be singing for the village together. Oh, it’ll be great to sing the old songs again!

## December 26, 4022

All the holidays are celebrated her by someone, so it’s always decorated. Today is the first day of Kwanzaa.

I am learning about it, and celebrating with African American harem members. Kinara, where the candles are lit. Someone said something, but I didn’t think it was to me. Something similar to the phrase of , “Don’t get too close to the fla

## January 1, 4023

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Fireworks from the castle are seen up close this year. I was sat with Seung-Gil in Prince JJ’s lap as we watched.

My paper was burned on the third day of Kwanzaa. And they said that my mute best friend was the klutz.

## March 16, 4023

Wow, Prince JJ really needs to learn his limit when drinking. I know we are in Ireland for St. Patrick’s Day, but still! He held my like a teddy bear and his breath wreaked of beer. He has replaced some of his members that have died or “died”. We got two Irish Styles, and they seem nice.


	11. September 14, 4023- Special Days

Yesterday was my birthday, and today is Prince JJ’s wedding to Princess Isabella.

I got five gifts for my birthday! My first year only Michele and Master JJ got me gifts last minute. Food.

Prince Christophe got me a set of glimmering hair accessories. Prince JJ and Princess Isabella gifted me with new shoes. Michele had saved up to get me a book on ice magic, so that I could learn more tricks. The Styles put their money together to get me a dress.

Seung-gil gave me a surprise gift, a magical armlet to match his. He still didn’t speak much, but made more sounds when he wanted something.

The color theme for the wedding is red, gold, and white. The Princess had been staying in the castle for a week before the wedding to get used to her second home.

Isabella seems nice enough. She understands having a harem since she has her own mostly of men. The princess said he could keep us only if he got rid of half so that they would have a combined total of 10. Seung-gil and I were safe.

It seemed as though the Prince was going to choose Kenkyo as well, but his soon to be wife stopped him.

“I shall choose the rest tomorrow. Who knows? I might replace some of my own with yours.”

Later that night, I was going to see my brother and overheard Kyo and Miss Yang speaking.

“I promise that my love for the Prince is one-sided. His majesty sees us more as tools for his…entertainment more than anything.”

“Fine, then you may be one who stays.”

Kyo bowed, “Thank you, your highness.”

A snake scared me, but I covered my mouth and froze it before either of us gave me away. Miss Yang shivered and came to the door. Right, they were connected. I was long gone before then. I didn’t want to be caught overhearing a private conversation.

I must return to work for the wedding.


	12. Time Passes 2

## October 3, 4023

Michele has not been put in rotation for guarding yet, so we still see each other often. Sometimes we sneak out to see each other during the night to watch the stars.

## November 8, 4023

Seung-gil has been teaching me dances that he does for parties. We’re thinking of having a full fledged concert with choreography next time. Prince JJ seems to like the idea.

## December 20, 4023

And here I thought I had time to write. We’ve gotta go into hiding. Robbery is happening. Near Christmas, of course.

## January 17, 4024

It was Princess Isabella’s birthday two days ago, and he really does love to drink. Usually Kenkyo or Fredrick are his partners on those nights. I feel as though they’re protecting those of us who are younger.

## February 14, 4024

Princess Isabella has come to stay. She will have her own bedroom near her husband’s. All of their combined Styles are helping her to unpack. I am sick and too weak to attend anyone at the moment. It is just the common cold, so the doctor has told me to rest and drink a lot of water.

Prince Christophe’s birthday is also today. Glad I got the gift beforehand. Since Seung-gil visits me every day, I told him to give it to the prince for me. Oh, I think he came by to thank me.


	13. June 6, 4024- Last

Sorry I couldn’t write for a while, but I couldn’t. Michele and I are leaving tomorrow night. We have to, or we’re gonna die here. If not by others then by our own hands.

I was crying last week at the secret garden with blood pouring from between my legs. My stomach hurt. I knew I was in trouble. I was at the fountain, but it was frozen. When I get very emotional, I can’t control my magic no matter how hard I try.

He finally made me his a week ago. He entered me since “He couldn’t take it anymore” and I was “the ripe age of 15” so he needed to make sure I “fulfilled all my duties”

It. Hurt. I screamed and begged for him to stop, but he only shushed me and told me to bite the blanket if it really hurt. Tears were streaming down my face.

All I could remember thinking was “No more. No more.”

The others weren’t there since it was a Special Night for the two of us. I wanted to die. I could handle stuck up members bullying me, but not that. I could take starving for days on end because the village was out of food, but not that. I could even take having frost bit fingertips at age 3 when I found out I had magic, but not that. It was thinking of magic that gave me the idea. Death’s grasp was more preferable than this one.

He was taking me from behind, so I asked to at least see his face. My “Master” turned me around, and his eyes. I’ll never forget the monster I saw in them before I encased his hard heat in ice and ran out of the room. His scream of pain was my new favorite song.

Prince Christophe found me at the fountain and I nearly attacked him when he arrived. I had no idea who he was. No one needed to see me like this. He noticed the blood and sighed.

“Brother decided tonight was the night, huh?” I nodded. “Guess you rejected him.” I nodded. “He’s not gonna like that.”

For some reason, I flung myself into his arms and cried into his robes. This was unsightly for someone of my age, especially in front of a royal. He smoothed my hair and pat my back.

“I truly wish I could save you from the punishment about to come, my dear.”

I was forced to spend all my hours with Master JJ. I had to clean him as we bathed together and clothe him and feed him. I was chained with gold, and he had the leash. Every night he did something to me once he fed me strange drugs to make me feel more. I felt everything perpetually on the edge of passing out.

I had given up on screaming, and the chains cancelled out my magic. It felt as if I was the one that was frozen.

When my brother saw me in the collar, he was livid. I was forced to explain why I was in this condition in the first place. It was my fault.

Michele tried to attack Master JJ. All of the other members used their magic to protect him…my brother was starved for the next four days. I was allowed to free him on his last night, so he took the chance to tell me that we would escape.

Even though Prince Christophe found out about our plan, he helped us. When I asked him why, he said.

“My brother gets increasingly violent when trying to break strong spirits. I don’t want to see yours broken.” His eyes glowed. “You’re going to need it for the future.”

So I only have one more day in this accursed castle. We’ll escape under night fall. Sadly we can’t go home because they’d see us as failures and we’d be unwanted anyways. So we’re headed to the East. Mister Leo is calling.


	14. July 5, 4024- Not-So-Simple Traveling

Our caravan was wiped out. More like it was actually a slave trade, and we escaped. Now we were without food. My ice could always be melted for water.

I asked how many more days until we reach the Snow Kingdom, and Michele didn’t know. We had been so turned around, and most our things were gone. Luckily, I kept my journal on me. So you’re safe.

Our money was gone, however, and we had no way to tell where we were. Until we finally made it to the outskirts of the Snow Kingdom. We learned it’s called that because of the royals. Their last name is Russian for snowflake.

We found a place to stay until we get on out feet. There’s a club that lost an act, so I auditioned and was hired on the spot. Mickey was able to work at the bar there. It was called the Brise Bar, and the owner was a sweet and loud drunk named Minako.

JJ usually had me sing slow songs even though he loved rock. It was great to belt out a few pop songs. What made it better was the farther we got from Rome II, the more tech was used.

After being around here for a while, we decided to go to the Palace and ask to be servants. We couldn’t just ask to be adopted into the family, and honestly, we wanted to work for a better life.

We would put on our best outfits and go tomorrow. Minako had bought them for us when she saw we really had nothing. She was a tall woman with a heart of gold. A bit too much a drinker, but still danced. She was from Japan and would’ve gone back there too if it weren’t for us.

I was trying to convince Mickey not to show up with his mask, but he was adamant about it since it was the last piece of clothing that he had which was actually his own. It had taken about a month and a half for us to get here because of our second escape. There was no way we’d give them a reason to reject us.

I prayed with Michele to our parents for guidance. It felt as though they were there with us in spirit.

It seems as though the Snow Kingdom is our planned home. I heard some of the band talking about it, and it sounds like a good place to start over. The King regularly adopts children and cares for them. No harem, no army. Just a normal life.

Michele says that it sounds like a good idea. We’ll leave once we buy some luggage for our new clothes and people are hired to replace us. It’ll be tough saying goodbye to all our friends that we’ve made here, but I always knew this was temporary.

I’ll update when I can.


End file.
